Love At First Moan
by leokims
Summary: [UPDATED!CHAPTER 2]Wonwoo yang bungkam. Mingyu yang selalu mengelak dari perasaan. Wonwoo yang menyukai Mingyu dalam diam. Dan Mingyu yang mendesahkan nama Wonwoo di toilet sekolah./"Won—nghh.. Aku mau keluar!"/Meanie/School life
1. prolog

**leokims present**

 **Love At First Moan**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, and maybe School life**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada didalam cerita ini hanya milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, sedangkan alur dan ide cerita hanya milik author.**

 **Warning : Dirty talk** **! Masturbation!**

 _Wonwoo yang bungkam. Mingyu yang selalu mengelak dari perasaan. Wonwoo yang menyukai Mingyu dalam diam. Dan Mingyu yang mendesahkan nama Wonwoo di toilet sekolah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Prolog]

.

.

.

Hari terik kala itu, sang surya tak henti hentinya mengingatkan kalau hari ini musim panas yang jauh dari kata sejuk.

Panas.

Berkeringat.

Tak nyaman.

Semua dapat Wonwoo rasakan, membuatnya serasa ingin membuka seragam yang ia kenakan kemudian berendam di kolam belakang sekolah. Rasanya itu terdengar menggoda daripada duduk didalam kelas sambil memandangi deretan angka yang tersusun dalam rumus –yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuat otaknya berdenyut nyeri.

'Sabar, Woo.' Suara imajiner dalam kepala menenangkan, sementara jemarinya mulai menari dengan sebuah pena; menyalin kembali materi yang sama sekali tak dimengerti. Nanti malam akan belajar ulang agar paham, katanya berjanji dalam hati. Namun siapapun lebih tahu, kalau hampir setiap malam Wonwoo selalu disibukan dengan deretan _video game_ hingga larut.

Lima menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi, setidaknya itu yang Wonwoo simpulkan ketika netranya menangkap sebuah jarum pada jam yang tergantung apik diatas papan tulis. Jadi, saat suara memekakan telinga itu terdengar, Wonwoo langsung menutup bukunya. Dengan gerakan kelampau sigap, ia memasukan catatan itu kedalam tas tanpa peduli kondisinya yang akan terlipat dibeberapa bagian.

Persetan dengan buku catatan, Wonwoo perlu sesuatu untuk membuat dirinya sejuk.

Bangkit dengan tergesa, sepasang tungkai kini membawa tubuh keluar dari kelas. Tujuan Wonwoo sudah jelas; toilet sekolah. Jadi, ketika sampai disana ia langsung menuju wastafel. Membuka keran air kemudian membasahi dengan liquid bening yang membuatnya rasakan sensasi sejuk.

"Nghh.."

Pergerakan tangan Wonwoo sontak terhenti kala rungu menangkap suara yang biasa ia lihat diblue film.Hei –itu bukan berarti kalau Wonwoo terbiasa dengan film porno. Hanya saja suaranya memang seperti itu. Dan baiklah, Wonwoo pernah beberapa kali menonton film 'seperti itu' saat Soonyoung menunjukan sebuah situs yang memberika tontonan 'seperti itu' dengan cuma-cuma.

"Nghh –ah! Fash–ter, babe.."

Rasanya ini sudah tidak benar. Wonwoo menutup kembali keran air, membuat suasana toilet jadi hening kembali. Sementara suara desahan itu makin menggila.

'Orang gila mana yang bercinta ditoilet sekolah?' Suara imajiner dalam kepala mencibir, Wonwoo sendiri sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang jadi pembatasnya dengan sang sumber suara. Rencananya ingin membuat malu sepasang kekasih yang menggunakan fasilitas sekolah untuk kegiatan bercumbu mereka.Well,berterimakasihlah pada jabatan ketua OSIS yang Wonwoo sandang sekarang; sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa menegur tanpa perlu dikataisok berkuasa.

Nyatanya, Wonwoo memang punya kuasa.

"Won–nghh.. Aku mau keluar–"

Suara didalam sana memberi pengumuman yang membuat seringaian milik Wonwoo makin melebar. Lelaki dengan kekasihnya bernama Won itu akan mati–

"Wonwoo –nghh.."

Sontak maniknya melebar, walaupun kelopaknya masih ,mengesankan garis sipit; tapi Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Sial.

Rahang Wonwoo mengeras, urat kekesalan muncul seiring desahan namanya yang tak henti dirapalkan. Persetan dengan privasi, ini sudah masuk dalam kategori pelecehan bagi Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan dramatis; ia menggulung lengan seragamnya dan bersiap mendobrak toilet.

BRAAK!

"ANGHH.." / "ARGH!"

Wonwoo sontak memejamkan matanya ketika detik ia berhasil mendobrak pintu (yang ternyata tidak dikunci) disambut dengan cairan hangat yang mengenai wajahnya, cairan itu bahkan dengan lantang meleleh kemudian menembus rahang dan berakhir diperpotongan leher Wonwoo. Jangan tanya bagaimana kabar dari seragam yang dikenakannya, sudah pasti jadi korban empuk dari semburan cairan si bajingan mesum yang mendesahkan namanya di toilet sekolah.

Jika tanya itu cairan apa. Tentu saja itu cairan sperma, bodoh.

Wonwoo mengutuk dalam hati, masih memejamkan matanya dengan penciuman yang dipenuhi bau anyir khas lelaki. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut, otak sudah memberi titah untuk melepaskan hormon yang membuat amarahnya meledak. Dengan kata lain, Wonwoo sudah siap mengamuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" Suara Wonwoo meninggi seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak yang menampilkan manik penuh kilat amarah, namun ia jadi menyesal sendiri; harusnya Wonwoo tetap memejamkan matanya saja tadi sambil menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya. Karena sekarang amarahnya mendadak menguap, terganti perasaan baru yang bernama bingung.

Ya, Wonwoo bingung. Setengah terkejut juga sebenarnya.

Harusnya ia marah sekarang, atau mengomel sekalian pada si bajingan mesum yang dengan lancang mendesahkan namanya ditoilet sekolah.

Namun yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah; si bajingan mesum itu adalah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu si ketua tim basket andalan sekolah.

Mingyu si pemuda yang membuat Wonwoo dilema dengan orientasi seksualnya.

Mingyu yang tengah duduk diatas toilet dengan penis yang mengacung dihadapan Wonwoo sekarang.

Sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue?**

Halo, leokims disini~ Anu— saya cuma mau bilang; kalau ini ff pertama saya yang ditulis dan dipublish disini. Biasanya saya selalu jadi pembaca setia, tapi ide gila terus mengusik dan terciptalah ff laknat ini kkk~ Jadi, berminat untuk berkomentar? Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**leokims present**

 **Love At First Moan**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi ide dan alur cerita sepenuhnya berasal dari ide penulis.**

 **Warning : Masturbation, Dirty Talk, etc.**

.

 _Wonwoo yang bungkam. Mingyu yang selalu mengelak dari perasaan. Wonwoo yang menyukai Mingyu dalam diam. Dan Mingyu yang mendesahkan nama Wonwoo di toilet sekolah._

.

.

[CHAPTER 1]

"Kau tahu Wonwoo?"

"Oh –si ketua OSIS itu, kan?"

"Iya, lihat ini. Aku punya fotonya saat upacara kemarin."

"Kau mengambil fotonya diam-diam?"

"Tentu! Lihat yang ini, dan yang ini –bukankah dia sangat seksi ketika melakukan pidato dengan keringat di–"

BRAKK!!

Pembicaraan tentang si ketua OSIS yang seksi itu sontak terhenti kala sebuah pintu dibanting dengan keras. Bukan seorang guru yang tengah mengajar yang jadi pelakunya. Bukan. Karena nyatanya sekarang adalah jam kosong, jadi mustahil ada seorang guru yang menginterupsi kegiatan menggosip ketua OSIS dengan _volume_ suara nyaris seperti orang yang berbisik itu.

Si pelaku pembantingan pintu itu adalah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit _tan_ , seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket. Sebutkan saja ciri-cirinya, maka semua siswi disekolah kompak menjawab namanya 'Kim Mingyu'.

Pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti itu kembali berlanjut seperti sebelumnya, seolah tak ada insiden 'pembantingan pintu' yang dilakukan Mingyu tadi. Sementara si pelaku kini berjalan sepanjang lorong dengan langkah yang gontai, tujuannya sudah pasti; toilet sekolah.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia cari tempat lain untuk lampiaskan amarah, tapi rasanya toilet sekolah lebih aman. Ia tak mungkin pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah, walaupun itu tempat persembunyian favoritnya, tapi besar kemungkinan salah satu guru atau petugas keamanan akan memergokinya dan membuat Mingyu harus masuk ke ruangan kedisiplinan untuk yang ketiga kali di minggu ini.

Mingyu sampai ditoilet, dengan kasar membuka keran air dan membasuh wajahnya –membiarkan sisa-sisa liquid bening itu membasahi seragamnya. Cuaca sedang panas sekarang, tapi hatinya lebih panas sekarang. Bisa-bisanya para jalang itu mengambil foto Wonwoo-nya secara diam-diam.

Tolong garis bawahi; Wonwoo-nya. Tak ada yang boleh menikmati keindahan Wonwoo selain dirinya, tak ada yang boleh menyimpan gambar Wonwoo diponsel selain dirinya. Kedengaran posesif memang, apalagi untuk cinta yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Tapi begitulah Mingyu, si penggemar berat Wonwoo yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini menyimpan rasa tanpa berani mengungkapkan secara langsung. _Okay_ , ia bukan takut tapi tak ingin mengambil resiko jika Wonwoo sama seperti lelaki kebanyakan yang menyukai wanita seksi dibanding dengan lelaki berpenis yang tak memiliki payudara untuk dibanggakan.

Sial.

Hatinya makin terasa terbakar saja. "ARGH!" Terdorong oleh emosi, Mingyu meninju bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin. Namun tidak seperti drama yang pernah ditontonnya bersama sang ibu, tak ada retakan kaca. Yang ada malah kepalan tangannya yang terasa ngilu.

"Aduh – ahh! Sakit ternyata.." Penyataan yang terdengar retoris terlontar, seiring dengan dirinya yang menarik kembali tinju. Kemudian mengelus pangkal jemarinya dengan gaya yang tak kalah dramatis.

Nasib baik Mingyu sedang sendirian sekarang, jadi tak ada yang menertawakan tingkah konyolnya itu. Percayalah, bahkan seorang Kim Mingyu yang menjadi idaman hampir seluruh siswi dan mungkin siswa disekolah ini sering melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena Wonwoo. Betapa cinta benar-benar membuat seseorang jadi buta.

Manik kecokelatan milik Mingyu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, kutipan dari obrolan para gadis tentang seksinya Wonwoo yang sedang berkeringat terbayang disana. Dirinya juga ingin memilki gambar yang serupa, setidaknya ia bisa menjadikan _photo_ itu sebagai objek fantasinya saat melakukan onani.

Wow, jangan salahkan cinta. Salahkan saja hormon remaja yang membuat Mingyu tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

Dan jadilah begini nasib seorang Mingyu, berdiri didepan cermin sambil membayangkan Wonwoo yang berdiri disebelahnya tengah membuka kancing seragam satu persatu. Dada bidang yang berkeringat itu membuat seragam yang dikenakan Wonwoo mencetak jelas otot yang membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut, tak terkecuali Mingyu. Ia tentu dengan senang hati akan bertekuk lutut, kemudian memberikan _blowjob_ terbaiknya sebelum memutar posisi Wonwoo untuk menungging; agar Mingyu bisa dengan mudah menyodokan kejantanannya sampai kiamat tiba.

Oh, tidak sampai kiamat juga. Setidaknya sampai Mingyu klimaks yang ketiga kali. Kau tahu, satu ronde saja tidak akan cukup untuk sebuah penantian selama dua tahun.

"Mmh.." Rasanya Mingyu ingin mengutuk hormon yang menuntun jemari untuk mengelus selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus celana seragam. Ya, dan sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah menegang hanya dengan membayangkan Wonwoo yang berkeringat dan bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. "Sial!"

Pandangan Mingyu mengedar, hanya memastikan kalau tak ada seorang pun yang melihat atau bahkan mengintip kegiatan laknatnya barusan. Langkahnya membawa diri keluar, dengan ereksi dibalik celana yang membuat cara jalannya sedikit lucu. Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengusik fantasi liarnya, Mingyu dengan setengah berlari kembali masuk toilet. Kali ini bukan didepan cermin, melainkan disalah satu bilik air yang pintunya sudah ia tutup rapat.

Tangannya dengan tergesa membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya, sementara lengannya yang lain sibuk menurunkan penutup toilet agar ia bisa duduk diatasnya.

"Ahh.." Desahan lega terdengar ketika ia berhasil dengan langkah awal untuk mengambil posisi nyaman dalam onani. Persetan dengan dirinya yang masih disekolah dan sebentar lagi jam istirahat, ia sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

Mingyu duduk diatas toilet dan kini mulai menggenggam batang diantara selangkangannya yang sudah menegang, jemarinya mulai mengelus pelan dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Membuat Mingyu rasakan sensasi geli yang membuat libidonya naik. Oh, anggap saja ini tangan Wonwoo; maka Mingyu makin menggila dalam imajinasi liarnya.

Gerakan tangannya kini berubah, jadi menggenggam erat sambil mengurutnya dengan arah _horizontal_ yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil akibat nafsu. Seiring dengan itu, suara memekan masuk dalam rungu. Tanda kalau sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat.

" _Shit_!" Mingyu mengumpat pelan, makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya agar tak ada satu pun yang memergokinya sedang melakukan kegiatan laknat didalam bilik kamar mandi. Ya, walaupun kemungkinan untuk ketahuan sangat kecil, mengingat dirinya yang berada didalam satu ruangan dan tak ada satu pun yang bisa memasukinya.

Baru saja Mingyu hendak mencapai klimaks, suara langkah yang disusul keran air yang terbuka membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya. 'Sial!' Mingyu mengumpat tanpa suara. Sungguh, ini adalah moment paling menyakitkan; ketika kau hendak saja mencapai kenikmatan duniawi tapi harus tertunda begitu saja akibat terkejut karena seseorang mengganggu.

Masih dengan genggaman yang berada dalam kejantanannya, Mingyu membeku sambil coba mendengarkan suara percikan air yang terdengar seperti orang yang tengah membasuh muka. Namun genggamannya bergerak keluar dari titah otak, tanpa sadar Mingyu meremas ereksinya akibat gugup.

"Nghh.." Tanpa sadar ia melenguh, kenikmatan dunia kembali memenuhi pori kulit Mingyu. Mendesak masuk, mengalir dengan liar sepanjang peredaran darah, kemudian dengan lantang memberi titah pada pusat syaraf agar terus menggerakan jemarinya disana.

Persetan dengan orang yang tengah berada didalam toilet sana, Mingyu tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Gerakan tangan Mingyu kembali mengurut kejantannya, lenguhan lirih kembali terdengar. Seiring dengan itu suara keran air tak terdengar lagi, dan Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan kalau orang yang sebelumnya berada ditoilet sudah pergi.

Merasa bebas, kini Mingyu mulai berani mendesah. Jemarinya makin liar bergerak dengan tempo cepat diantara selangkangan. "Nghh –ah! Fash–ter, _babe_.." Mingyu makin menggila.

Bayangan tentang Wonwoo yang bertelanjang muncul dalam angan, dengan liar duduk diatas Mingyu dengan kejantanannya yang tertancap didalam lubang Wonwoo. Sesekali pria berkulit pucat itu menjerit, memberi titah pada Mingyu untuk makin menghujam penisnya kedalam lubang Wonwoo lebih dalam.

"Won–nghh.. Aku mau keluar–" Begitu liar imajinasi seorang Kim Mingyu hingga dirinya tak bisa mengontrol frasa yang terlontar dari celah bibir.

"Wonwoo –nghh.."

Bayangan tentang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu makin kentara dalam angan, membuat gerakan _horizontal_ yang menggila diatas pangkuan Mingyu. Bahkan rungu nya juga membuat ilusi desahan Wonwoo yang memanggil namanya dengan gaya yang begitu liar. Oh, Mingyu tahu ini batasnya; batas dirinya dengan kenikmatan duniawi. Dalam sepekian detik Mingyu serasa melayang, berada dalam surga yang didalamnya hanya ada dirinya dan Wonwoo –yang sedang bercumbu.

BRAAK!

"ANGHH.." / "ARGH!"

Pintu tiba-tiba didobrak, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat; Mingyu tak bisa menahan desakan klimaksnya. Dan itu berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengeluarkan cairannya tepat didepan orang yang mendobrak pintu.

Mingyu mendesah, setengah mengerang dengan mata yang tertutup. Sungguh, ia tak berani memberi celah pada kelopak matanya walaupun itu hanya untuk mengintip siapa seseorang yang sudah dengan lancang mengganggu kegiatannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

Oh, tidak. Mingyu sudah hapal diluar kepala siapa pemilik bariton seksi ini.

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, kemudian jadi terbebelak saat perkiraannya begitu tepat tentang si pemilik suara. "Wonwoo –aku –ini.." Pita suaranya seolah terputus, tak dapat lagi menyelesaikan perkataan. Jangankan untuk menyelesaikan, berbicara dengan benar saja rasanya sulit.

Sekarang, dihadapannya ada Jeon Wonwoo. Demi dewa Neptunus yang suka makan _krabypatty_ , dihadapannya ada seseorang yang jadi objek fantasi liarnya beberapa detik lalu. Wonwoo yang berdiri dihadapan Mingyu dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya, dan jangan lupakan seragam dan sebagian wajahnya yang terkena sperma; menambah kesan –err seksi?

Sial.

Mingyu menelan _saliva_ nya yang terasa berat, mengutuk pikiran yang kembali liar. Harusnya ia merasa menyesal, setidaknya harapan untuk membuat Wonwoo terpesona dengan kemampuannya bermain basket sudah pupus. Tak ada lagi Mingyu si kapten tim basket yang seksi, yang ada kini Mingyu si mesum yang melakukan onani di toilet sekolah.

Selama hampir beberapa detik dihabiskan dalam diam, tak ada satu pun yang memulai percakapan –atau setidaknya makian karena keadaan mereka amatlah memalukan. Ingat, Mingyu masih belum bergerak dari posisinya; bahkan untuk sekedar menarik kembali celana yang tergantung diantara tungkai pun rasanya tak kuasa. Sementara Wonwoo sendiri, rasanya pria pucat itu masih dalam masa-masa _shock_ berat karena baru saja mendapat 'hadiah' dari Mingyu.

Suara percakapan dari luar yang terdengar sampai ke toilet membuat mereka sadar tentang eksistensi diri yang masih berada didepan bilik air, dan dengan keadaan yang sama sama tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu dengan orang lain. Dengan kata lain, jika yang orang lain melihat mereka mungkin Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan masuk ke ruang kedisiplinan dengan alasan yang tidak elit seperti –bercumbu didalam toilet sekolah?

"Kemarin kau lihat guru Nam? Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak datang–"

Sahutan obrolan kian masuk kedalam rungu, Mingyu tahu jelas kalau para sumber suara itu tengah mengarah ke tempat dirinya tengah berada sekarang. Dengan sigap Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo yang masih mematung, membawa pria pucat itu masuk kedalam bilik toilet kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Mungkin dua orang –atau lebih, mulai melangkah masuk kedalam toilet. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk didepan wastafel, sementara yang lain masuk ke dalam bilik air disebelah Mingyu. Berterimakasihlah pada pendengarannya yang kelampau tajam sehingga dirinya dan Wonwoo tak tertangkap basah sedang–

Tunggu. Wonwoo!?

Sadar dari lamunan juga rasa was-was, kini Mingyu mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok yang tengah diperangkapnya dalam pelukan. Diantara dirinya dan pintu pembatas bilik toilet ini ada Wonwoo –ya, disana berdiri Wonwoo dengan tatapan terkejut yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Oh, sial. Bahkan keadaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo lebih memalukan dari sebelumnya; dengan celana Mingyu yang masih menggantung diantara tungkai dan kejantannya yang tak terbungkus apapun sukses menempel diantara selangkangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, merasakan sensasi aneh merasuk lagi kedalam tubuh. Nyatanya, ruang yang begitu menghimpit jarak membuat penis Mingyu bergesekan dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang terus bergerak resah. Begitu kerasa usaha Mingyu untuk tak mendesah, dan ia tahu kejantanannya kembali terbangun akibat rangsangan tidak disengaja ini.

"Diamlah, kau membuatku terangsang lagi." Bisikan Mingyu yang berada tepat di telinga Wonwoo terdengar begitu lirih. Hasrat dalam dirinya kembali bergejolak, apalagi ketika celah bibirnya begitu dekat dengan daun telinga Wonwoo yang mulai memerah itu. Rasanya ingin menggoda titik sensitif dihadapannya kemudian membuat Wonwoo benar-benar mendesah.

Kembali menelan _saliva_ nya yang terasa makin berat, Mingyu kini menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Wonwoo. Menahan hasrat ternyata sesulit ini, apalagi jika seseorang yang membuatmu terangsang berada dalam pelukanmu sekarang. Mingyu mengutuk dalam hati. Sepasang maniknya tak henti memandangi Wonwoo yang tengah memalingkan wajah kearah lain, tidak buruk juga sebenarnya; biarpun Mingyu tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan Wonwoo sekarang, tapi ia jadi bisa menikmati pemadangan leher Wonwoo yang menggoda itu.

Mimpi apa Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo dalam jarak yang begitu intim seperti ini?

Apa benar ini nyata?

Bukan tanpa alasan Mingyu meragukan keberadaan Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah berada dalam pelukannya ini, beberapa kali ia sudah tertipu oleh ilusi yang dibuat otaknya saat dirinya tengah terangsang. Jadi, apa ini juga salah satu ilusi dalam otaknya?

Gerombolan siswa yang sebelumnya masuk itu masih berada ditoilet, sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat ditoilet sekolah. Oh sungguh, Mingyu sama sekali tak keberatan. Jika mereka mau membolos sampai pulang sekolah pun, atau mereka akan menginap sampai besok pagi pun, Mingyu rela terjebak didalam sini bersama Wonwoo selamanya.

Mingyu makin merapatkan tubuhnya, kejantanan yang sudah ereksi itu menekan selangkangan Wonwoo. Dan entah setan mana yang merasuki dirinya, dengan lancang lengan Mingyu sudah mengelus pinggang Wonwoo yang masih terbalut seragam.

"Wonwoo.." Bisikan Mingyu terdengar rendah, terkesan menggoda; padahal mati-matian ia berusaha agar tak menyerang Wonwoo sekarang. "Ini benar kau, kan? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu diakhiri dengan dirinya yang mengecup perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

Menyapu sepanjang garis rahang Wonwoo dengan deru napasnya, Mingyu kemudian disuguhi ekspresi Wonwoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Menikmati? Entahlah, Mingyu tak pernah bertanya.

Tangan Mingyu kini naik keatas, tak lagi mengelus pinggang Wonwoo. Jemari kokoh itu sudah menyusuri perut Wonwoo, meremas dada bidangnya dengan gerakan sensual, dan berakhir di perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Sesekali Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan menghembuskan napasnya disekitar rahang, dan kini dengan sengaja menggesekan hidung mereka.

Perlahan kelopak Wonwoo terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik cokelat yang menatap langsung pada Mingyu. Terangsang? Entahlah, Mingyu tak bisa pastikan –karena ia langsung menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menyatukan celah bibir mereka.

Awalnya hanya bibir yang saling menempel, namun didetik berikutnya Mingyu mulai bergerak untuk mengecup. Terkesan lembut dan hati-hati, Mingyu perlahan memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan lumatan. Dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mingyu saat ini? Saat kau selama dua tahun hampir gila karena menambakan bisa menyentuh sang pujaan, dan sekarang bisa dengan bebas mencium –bahkan menggesekan kejantananmu ditengah selangkangan yang selama ini hanya ada dalam fantasi liarmu saja.

Mingyu yang bahagia. Mingyu yang terangsang. Mingyu yang merasa malu. Semua perasaan berkumpul dalam dada, membuatnya serasa bisa meledak kapan saja.

Lumatan yang diberikan Mingyu berubah jadi lebih kasar, dengan liar melesakan lidahnya masuk dalam goa hangat Wonwoo. Mengeksplorasi isinya, seolah tak ada hari esok. _Saliva_ mereka saling menyatu, tak ada penolakan atau balasan dari Wonwoo. Pria yang tengah Mingyu himpit diantara pintu itu sepertinya pasrah menerima semua yang Mingyu lakukan.

Tangan Mingyu menyusup dibalik seragam, jemari kokoh itu mulai menggoda dada bidang Wonwoo –kemudian mulai memainkan _nipple_ yang makin menegang. Ah bicara soal menegang, benda diantara selangkangan Wonwoo juga sudah menegang dibalik celana yang ia kenakan. Berterimakasihlah pada Mingyu yang terus menggesekan kejantanan mereka yang terhalang seragam Wonwoo tanpa henti.

Dapat Mingyu dengar lenguhan yang teredam ciuman saat jemarinya yang lain meremas bongkahan pantat Wonwoo, dan itu membuat sang dominan makin semangat untuk mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuh si pria pucat. Dengan terpaksa ciuman sempat terlepas, Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin –dadanya serasa sesak akibat Mingyu tak memberinya celah dan terus menyerang bibir Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu sendiri hanya seperkian detik saja mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, kemudian kembali membawa celah bibir pada sisi wajah Wonwoo. Tak lupa kecupan-kecupan memabukan Mingyu berikan sepanjang pipi Wonwoo, rasanya Mingyu tahu apa yang jadi candu untuknya; tubuh seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Pergerakan setiap kecupan itu baru terhenti ketika bibir Mingyu sampai didepan daun telinga Wonwoo, sengaja ia menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Bariton rendahnya kembali menggoda, membuat Wonwoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Mingyu berani bersumpah, ekspresi Wonwoo yang begitu pasrah dalam dekapannya adalah hal yang paling ia sukai setelah basket.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, bibir Mingyu kini mulai mengecup daun telinganya. Sesekali lidahnya terjulur menggelitik titik yang ternyata cukup sensitif untuk Wonwoo. "Hentikan –anghh.." Wonwoo ingin menolak, tapi pusat syarafnya sepertinya sudah lumpuh akibat sentuhan memabukan milik Mingyu. Belum lagi tangan Mingyu yang kini bergerak diantara selangkangan, meremas ereksi Wonwoo dengan gemas. "Ahh!"

Persetan dengan toilet sekolah, kenikmatan ini tak bisa ditahan lagi. Toh, gerombolan siswa yang tadi berkumpul didalam toilet sudah kembali ke kelas. Sekarang hanya menyisakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua saja disana –mengingat sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir.

"Min –nggh.. Mingyu!"

Desahan Wonwoo makin menggila kala Mingyu dengan berani mulai mengurut kejantanan Wonwoo yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolah, belum lagi bibir yang kini sudah berpindah ke leher Wonwoo. Mingyu sibuk menghisap perpotongan leher Wonwoo, membuat tanda kemerahan yang begitu kontras dengan kulit Wonwoo yang terkesan pucat itu.

Dapat Mingyu rasakan tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai melemas, dengan gerakan tangan; ia menuntun lengan Wonwoo untuk mengalung dilehernya agar tubuh pria pucat itu tak merosot ke lantai. Sebelah lengan sukses terkalung di leher Mingyu, bahkan jemari Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu tanpa sadar. Mingyu hendak menuntun kembali lengan Wonwoo yang lain, namun terlambat; lengan Wonwoo malah menggenggam kenop pintu dan –sekali lagi, tanpa sadar meremas kenop pintu hingga membuat pembatas antar ruang itu terbuka.

BUGH!

"UWAA!" / "A –AAH!"

Pintu yang jadi sandaran mereka berdua terbuka tanpa prediksi apapun, membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sukses jatuh ke lantai; dengan posisi Mingyu menindih Wonwoo yang berada dibawahnya. Jangan lupakan Mingyu yang belum memakai celananya, juga seragam Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu kusut. Keadaan mereka benar-benar kacau. Benar-benar mirip seperti sepasang kekasih yang menggunakan toilet sekolah untuk bercumbu.

"Kau tidak apa apa Won–" Perkataan Mingyu terhenti, lidahnya serasa kelu ketika mendapati Wonwoo dengan mata yang memerah. Seperti orang yang tengah menahan tangis. Dan mata yang memerah itu tengah menatapnya juga.

Untuk seperkian detik tatapan Mingyu terkunci oleh sepasang manik kecoklatan itu, Wonwoo membawa Mingyu pada tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pada sebuah tatapan tanpa kata yang membuat rasa bersalah menyesaki dada Mingyu.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah tragedi yang terjadi di toilet sekolah –ya, Mingyu dengan mantap mengatakan kalau kejadian di toilet sekolah tempo hari adalah sebuah tragedi. Kau menyentuh seseorang tanpa izin, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang kau sukai selama hampir dua tahun. Setelah itu malah meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja —setelah puas menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya. Apalagi namanya itu selain dari sebuah tragedi? Sial. Mingyu merasa dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan bajingan kelebihan hormon yang hobi memperkosa orang demi bisa melepaskan hasratnya.

Dan _double_ sial. Ia tak berani menjelaskan pada Wonwoo setelahnya. Jangankan untuk menjelaskan, sekedar bertemu saja Mingyu sudah menghindar. Padahal pertemuan mereka tak bisa dihindari mengingat dirinya yang berada satu sekolah dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu sungguh seorang bajingan kelebihan hormon yang mementingkan gengsi. Pengecut yang tidak berguna.

Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya menyendiri di tempat persembunyiannya –gudang belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya daripada disebut menghabiskan waktu istirahat, kegiatan Mingyu lebih cocok disebut 'mengasingkan diri'.

Ya, mengasingkan diri dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Sungguh, Mingyu tak kuasa; hanya melihat bayangan Wonwoo saja sudah membuat Mingyu bisa mengingat semua kesalahannya di toilet tempo hari. Kesalahan yang selalu berhasil membuat Mingyu ereksi ditempat. Ini tak bercanda, Mingyu sangat serius soal ini. Pernah, satu hari, saat Mingyu sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di kantin. Tak sengaja dirinya menemukan Wonwoo diantara antrian pembeli, pandangan mereka bahkan sempat terkunci untuk beberapa detik. T api Mingyu langsung memutuskan kontak dan berlari pergi, bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap seperti itu; hanya saja benda diantara selangkangan selalu berdiri tanpa seizinnya jika menatap Wonwoo –dan secara otomatis membawa ingatannya pada kejadian tempo hari di toilet sekolah.

DDRRTTTT.. DRRRTTT..

Mingyu kembali ingin mengumpat ketika kegiatan mengasingkan dirinya ini kembali diganggu oleh getaran ponsel yang berada dalam saku celana, dengan setengah tak rela –ia merubah posisi duduknya yang nyaman demi bisa merogoh ponsel dengan jemarinya.

Dan ketika benda pipih itu sudah berada dalam genggaman, netranya disuguhi pemberitahuan pesan masuk dilayarnya. Dari Junhui.

Alis Mingyu tertekuk, dahinya berkerut. Ekspresi khas jika seseorang tengah bingung dan setengah terkejut. Tak biasanya teman sebangkunya itu mengirimi pesan, padahal Junhui tahu jika Mingyu sudah menghabiskan waktu istirahat –ralat, jika Mingyu sudah mengasingkan diri di gudang belakang sekolah; itu berarti ia tak ingin diganggu.

 _Datang ke ruangan OSIS sekarang, kau ingat 'kan hari ini ada rapat mengenai tim KITA!? Dasar ketua pemalas!_

"Sial!" Kali ini umpatan berhasil lolos dari celah bibir Mingyu, ia baru ingat kalau beberapa minggu lagi ada pekan olahraga. Dan harus melakukan rapat dengan anggota OSIS untuk anggaran biaya yang diperlukan. Ya, tim basketnya perlu seragam baru dan juga bola baru –argh, menjadi seorang ketua ternyata pilihan yang paling buruk yang pernah Mingyu ambil. Salahkan saja kemampuannya yang terlalu menonjol hingga pelatihnya menawarkan cuma-cuma posisi sebagai ketua.

Dan salahkan dirinya juga, Mingyu pikir jika menjabat sebagai ketua ia bisa kapan saja membolos latihan; karena tak ada yang berani menentang seorang ketua. Tapi nyatanya salah. Menjabat sebagai ketua sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri sebagai hamba sahaya di tim, kau harus siap kapan saja jika rapat memanggil.

Mingyu bangkit dari tempatnya, dengan tergesa meninggalkan gudang yang jadi tempat persembunyiannya selama jam istirahat. Tungkainya mulai merangkai langkah menuju ruang OSIS.

Cukup jauh sebenarnya tujuan Mingyu kali ini, mengingat ruang OSIS berada digedung utama yang berada didepan. Sedangkan ia sekarang berada digudang paling belakang sekolah, belum lagi Mingyu harus menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai empat tempat ruangan OSIS berada.

Ia benar-benar jadi hamba sahaya hari ini.

"Oh? Mingyu!" Seorang gadis menyapa Mingyu kala dirinya baru sampai di gedung utama sekolah, tepat saat dirinya hendak naik tangga –sementara si gadis sendiri menuruni anak tangga. Sungguh pertemuan yang dramatis, andai saja ini film romantis pasti ada sebuah lagu dengan melodi kasmaran yang mengiri.

Sayangnya, Mingyu sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan seperti itu –terlebih pada seorang gadis. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki ketertarikan pada orang lain jika pikiran tentang mencumbu, ah ralat, memperkosa orang yang kau sukai selama dua tahun ini terus menghantui?

Sial, pikiran tentang Wonwoo memang berhasil mengacaukan sistem syaraf Mingyu; hingga ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan si pria pucat walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Eunha." Sahutan dari Mingyu diiringi dengan sebuah senyum simpul, terkesan hanya untuk basa-basi sebenarnya. "Apa rapatnya sudah selesai?" Lanjut Mingyu bertanya, mengingat dirinya yang baru datang sementara gadis bernama Eunha itu sepertinya hendak pergi.

"Belum, ketua masih menunggumu. Kau lama sekali, sih." Katanya sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal, kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

Mingyu menghela napasnya, sudah terbiasa dengan protesan seperti itu. Mengingat dirinya yang terlalu malas menghadiri rapat yang membosankan. Ayolah, ia hanya seorang remaja yang suka main basket. Bukan seorang pegawai perusahaan swasta yang harus menghadiri rapat demi bisa mendapatkan anggaran tambahan. "Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan."

"Aku dan yang lain juga ada urusan, kami harus melakukan riset untuk pekan olahraga nanti." Eunha kemudian melangkah pergi, yang ternyata diikuti beberapa gadis dibelakangnya. Mereka juga anggota OSIS. Mingyu heran, kenapa kebanyakan anggota OSIS adalah para gadis? Sebenarnya mereka OSIS atau _team_ _cheerleaders_?

'Dan, riset? Sebenarnya mereka OSIS atau peneliti, melakukan riset segala.' Suara imajiner dalam kepala Mingyu mencibir, sementara tungkainya terus merangkai langkah hingga dirinya sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan papan yang tertulis 'RUANGAN OSIS. DILARANG MASUK BAGI YANG TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN.' di pintunya.

Sepanjang yang Mingyu tahu, itu adalah peringatan paling konyol yang pernah ia baca. Memangnya siapa yang hendak masuk seenaknya keruangan OSIS? Maksudnya, ruangan ini terletak dilantai empat dan berada diujung lorong. Belum lagi harus melewati beberapa laboratorium yang jarang dipakai, sebenarnya hanya tingkatan akhir saja yang menggunakan laboratorium –selebihnya dibiarkan begitu saja dengan alasan tak ingin merusak fasilitas sekolah. Dengan kata lain, lantai empat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kecuali kau maniak patung anatomi, atau anggota OSIS yang rela menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga untuk sekedar membolos disini.

Jemari Mingyu kini membentuk kepalan, bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun belum sempat kepalan tangannya menyentuh pintu, pembatas ruangan itu sudah bergerak. Membuat dirinya beringsut mundur dengan refleks, saking terkejutnya.

"EUNHA, AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN PULANG DULU. KAU HARU MENGHADIRI RAPAT –eh?"

Bariton yang meneriaki Mingyu sontak terhenti, sepertinya orang didepannya ini sudah salah mengira dirinya sebagai Eunha.

"Ka –kau sudah datang, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Ya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Eunha di–"

"A –ah! Sepertinya dia sudah pergi, ya." Kekehan dari seseorang dihadapan Mingyu terdengar gugup, lengannya terlihat mengusap tengkuknya –dan Mingyu sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan seseorang dihapannya ini. Jika terus mengusap tengkuknya maka ia sedang gugup. "Silahkan masuk."

Dan kalau boleh jujur, keadaan Mingyu juga tak lebih baik dari seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat biasa saja –malah terkesan datar, namun siapa sangka jantungnya serasa akan meledak?

Organ yang tengah bekerja memompa darah itu sepertinya mengalami disfungsi setelah netranya mengenali siapa pemilik bariton yang sempat salah meneriakinya tadi, dan pusat sistem syaraf Mingyu sepertinya mendadak lumpuh kala harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang ini.

Nyatanya, sudah hampir seminggu ini Mingyu mati-matian menghidari orang ini. Ia bahkan rela menahan laparnya agar tidak pergi ke kantin, dan memilih untuk mengasingkan diri di gudang sekolah –demi agar tidak bertemu si pemilik bariton ini. Tapi kenyataan malah membuat Mingyu bertemu dan sekarang harus melakukan rapat dengan orang ini.

 _"Belum, ketua masih menunggumu. Kau lama sekali, sih."_

Sekilas, bayangan Eunha yang pura-pura kesal beberapa saat lalu muncul dalam angan. Bukan ekpresi kesal yang dibuat-buatnya itu yang membuat Mingyu terpesona. Sama sekali bukan, walaupun harus Mingyu akui kalau Eunha memang menggemaskan jika sedang memasang ekpresi pura-pura kesal seperti itu.

Melainkan perkataan Eunha yang membuat Mingyu mengutuk keberadaannya didepan ruangan lantai empat ini. Eunha adalah seorang anggota OSIS. Dan yang dimaksud 'ketua masih menunggumu' adalah ketua OSIS, dan jika kau membicarakan ketua OSIS itu berarti–

"Terimakasih, Wonwoo."

–itu berarti Mingyu harus melakukan rapat dengan Wonwoo.

Sial. Mingyu rasanya ingin lenyap saja sekarang.

Persetan dengan keinginan lenyap, tubuhnya malah menghianati; dengan tak tahu diri malah melangkah masuk ruangan OSIS. Otak Wonwoo serasa benar-benar lumpuh, ia tak habis pikir jika disfungsi syaraf nya akan separah ini –tubuhnya benar-benar menghianati Mingyu. Ia tak habis pikir jika malah harus berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Wonwoo.

Netra Mingyu mengedar, kemana pun asal bukan kearah Wonwoo yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Wonwoo sibuk memeriksa beberapa berkas dengan judul 'Tim Basket' didepannya, sementara Mingyu sendiri sibuk –ya, sibuk duduk diam meredam keresahannya.

"Yang lain kemana?" Suara Mingyu memecah keheningan yang entah sudah berapa lama menyelimuti mereka, menyadari tak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua diruangan membuatnya serasa _déjà_ _vu_ pada kejadian tempo hari di toilet –oke, Kim Mingyu kau harus berhenti untuk memikirkan kejadian itu jika tak mau ereksi didepan Wonwoo.

'Tapi Wonwoo sudah melihat kau yang setengah telanjang.' Suara imajiner dalam kepala ikut memprovokasi, membuat Mingyu benar-benar gila.

"Yang lain sedang melakukan riset." Jawaban dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengangguk, kembali teringat tentang Eunha yang katanya ada urusan tentang riset tadi. "Jadi, hari ini kau akan rapat denganku saja."

"HAH!? KAU GILA?" Tentu saja perkataan itu tak keluar dari celah bibir Mingyu, ia hanya bungkam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan umpatan yang hendak keluar, dan juga menahan hasrat karena kejantanannya mulai –ereksi.

Sial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue?**

Haloha!~ leokims disini '-'

Ternyata bikin cerita dengan adegan _anuan_ lebih sulit dari yang saya bayangkan, kkk~ Oh ya, ada yang nanya soal Wonwoo –apa dia gak marah? Dan apa sebenarnya dia suka sama Mingyu? Jawaban saya adalah; akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya! Hehe..

Untuk chapter kali ini, saya sengaja nyeritain dari sisi Mingyu. Dan –sedikit bocoran untuk _next chapter_ , saya akan nyeritain dari sisi Wonwoo. Jadi, bagi yang penasaran gimana perasaan Wonwoo ke Mingyu; silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya('-')v Dan saya sendiri gak bisa janji untuk _update_ kilat, tapi saya usahakan untuk bisa _update_ minggu depan. Jadi, mohon ditunggu, ya

Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, dan banyak banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengisi kolom review. **Kyunie, keihatsuu, noonim, minggumong, meanieons, nonusan, Linkz account, Dandelion1004, bananona, redhoeby93, mochikyung, Kiyowonwoo, FNH722** –sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 2

**leokims present**

 **Love At First Moan**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Rated : M**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, tapi ide dan alur cerita sepenuhnya berasal dari ide penulis.**

 **Warning : Masturbation, Dirty Talk, etc.**

 _Wonwoo yang bungkam. Mingyu yang selalu mengelak dari perasaan. Wonwoo yang menyukai Mingyu dalam diam. Dan Mingyu yang mendesahkan nama Wonwoo di toilet sekolah._

.

.

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 2]

Sudah hampir seminggu –kalau Wonwoo tidak salah menghitung, dirinya tak bisa mendapatkan tidur yang berkualitas seperti malam-malam sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang bajingan yang bahkan menghantuinya sampai kedalam mimpi. Si bajingan yang terus menerus mencul dalam mimpi dengan tema erotis miliknya setiap malam.

"KENAPA –ARGH!" Teriakan Wonwoo menggema didalam kamarnya, menatap selimut yang lagi-lagi ternoda cairan putih. Memang wajar mengalami mimpi basah diusia yang sudah menginjak remaja seperti ini, namun yang tak jadi wajar bagi Wonwoo adalah; seseorang yang terus jadi objek mimpinya setiap malam.

Jemari Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya kesal, lagi-lagi ia harus menyembunyikan selimutnya di bawah kasur. Sebenarnya tak masalah juga jika tak menyembunyikannya, tapi tentu saja ia masih waras untuk tak jadi bahan ejekan ibunya; yang benar saja, hampir setiap pagi Wonwoo membuat selimut plus sprai nya kotor. Bisa-bisa sang ibu menjulukinya sebagai remaja kelebihan hormon.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mari-menyembunyikan-selimut-dibawah-kasur, ia kini bergegas untuk mandi –bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong pada sang ibu tentang kantung matanya yang makin hitam.

xxxXxxxXxxx

Sepasang tungkainya merangkai langkah, memasuki sekolah yang tak lagi membuatnya semangat untuk datang. Wonwoo kembali masuk kedalam kelas, diserang langsung oleh pertanyaan teman-temannya tentang wajah yang selalu terlihat kusut setiap paginya.

Oh, percayalah; bahkan Wonwoo muak menjawab pertanyaan yang sama setiap paginya.

Hari berjalan, sama seperti sebelumnya. Membosankan. Dan tak ada satu pun materi pelajaran yang masuk kedalam otak yang hanya dipenuhi sosok bernama Kim Mingyu.

Persetan Mingyu dan segala keseksian yang melekat dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar mengacaukan pikiran Wonwoo saja.

Jika saja ia murid biasa, maka Wonwoo bisa tenang pulang kerumah; namun masalahnya ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Satu tanggung jawab yang membuatnya harus bersiap pulang terlambat meski tubuhnya meronta minta istirahat.

"Ketua, kami harus pergi." Suara salah seorang gadis mengalun masuk rungu, mengusik Wonwoo yang tengah memeriksa beberapa berkas tentang pekan olahraga.

"Kemana?"

"Melakukan riset untuk pekan olahraga."

Wonwoo mengangguk, tanda setuju. Lagi pula ia tak ingin direpotkan dengan kegiatan mari-melakukan-riset-yang-tak-jelas itu, dan Wonwoo sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pikiran para gadis yang harus merepotkan diri melakukan riset demi untuk sebuah pekan olahraga yang hanya berlangsung beberapa minggu saja.

"Oh, jangan lupa kau masih harus melakukan rapat dengan ketua tim basket. Hanya club basket saja yang belum mendiskusikan apa yang mereka perlukan. Kau tahu 'kan, tim basket punya pengaruh yang besar dalam pekan olahraga nanti." Suara gadis tadi kembali bersua, kali ini dengan penjelasan panjang kali lebar.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, atensinya masih disibukan dengan beberapa berkas yang minta diperhatikan. Lagi pula hanya diskusi biasa –sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, dan itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Tak ada gubrisan berarti dari Wonwoo selain gumaman 'Ya, hati hati' yang terdengar tak jelas. Diruang OSIS sekarang hanya ada Wonwoo seorang, dengan setumpuk kertas diatas mejanya. Jemari lentik Wonwoo membuka lembar demi lembar, hingga dirinya sampai pada dokumen club basket.

KIM MINGYU.

Rangkaian kata yang menyusun sebuah nama itu sukses membuat manik karamel Wonwoo melebar, posisi duduknya bahkan jadi berubah tegak demi bisa membaca deretan huruf itu lebih jelas.

Memang tak salah, dan memang dirinya yang entah pelupa –atau memang sudah idiot?

Jelas-jelas yang menjabat posisi ketua di club basket adalah sosok yang membuatnya gila karena terus-terusan muncul dalam mimpi bertema erotis miliknya, namun Wonwoo tanpa pikir panjang malah menyetujui untuk mengadakan rapat dengannya. Hanya berdua. Ya, karena yang lain sibuk melakukan riset.

Sial, tahu begini Wonwoo ikut saja dengan sekumpulan gadis tadi pergi ke entah kemana untuk melakukan riset yang merepotkan.

Tubuh Wonwoo bangkit, meletakan berkas dalam genggaman diatas meja dengan asal. Sementara tungkainya dengan terburu melangkah keluar, kalau perhitungannya tidak salah; pasti gadis itu belum jauh, setidaknya masih menuruni anak tangga. Dan Wonwoo bisa menyusulnya, kemudian merengek untuk ikut dalam riset daripada melakukan rapat dengan Mingyu didalam ruang OSIS yang tak ada siapapun menemaninya.

"EUNHA, AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN PULANG DULU. KAU HARUS MENGHADIRI RAPAT –eh?" Teriakan milik Wonwoo terputus kala jemari yang berhasil membuka kenop pintu itu menampilkan sosok yang berada dibalik sekat pembatas ruang, itu Mingyu. Bukan Eunha, si gadis yang melakukan riset –yang seharusnya sudah Wonwoo larang sejak tadi.

"Ka –kau sudah datang, Mingyu- _ssi_?" Mati lah kau, Wonwoo.

Perubahan suara dari bariton Wonwoo begitu terasa, dari teriakan jadi pertanyaan dengan nada canggung yang kentara. Dan sejak kapan ia jadi begitu formal dengan Mingyu? Minggyu- _ssi_? Yang benar saja.

"Ya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Eunha di–"

"A –ah! Sepertinya dia sudah pergi, ya."

Ingin rasanya mengutuk celah bibir yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan, malah memberi kesan kalau Wonwoo sedang gugup –walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Kekehan terpaksa keluar demi menutupi sikap salah tingkahnya, dan secara tidak sadar jemari lentik itu mengusap tengkuk sembari mengatakan "Silahkan masuk."

"Terimakasih, Wonwoo."

Tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, melainkan lengan yang kembali menarik kenop pintu agar pembatas ruangan itu tertutup saat Mingyu melangkah masuk. Hanya seperkian detik waktu yang diperlukan untuk menutup pintu, sepasang tungkainya kemudian mengekori langkah Mingyu menuju salah satu sofa yang memang disediakan sebagai tempat untuk para anggota OSIS bersantai atau hanya sekedar bercengkrama kala sudah terlalu dipusingkan dengan segala urusan.

Hanya sofa biasa. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo harus membayangkan dirinya yang berbaring disana dengan Mingyu diatasnya?

 _Sial. Tolong jangan ereksi._ Sebuah jerit yang terkesan memohon tiba-tiba disuarakan oleh suara imajiner dalam kepala.

Lengannya menyambar dengan asal lembaran kertas yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja, lembaran kertas dengan tulisan 'Klub Basket' diatasnya. Yang beberapa menit lalu sempat Wonwoo baca.

Wonwoo membawa dirinya duduk, bersebrangan dengan Mingyu. Tak mengerti kenapa harus mengambil posisi yang malah membuat netranya masih bisa melihat Mingyu meskipun ia sudah mati-matian mengalihkan manik karamelnya pada deretan kalimat yang tercetak diatas kertas.

"Yang lain kemana?"

Mingyu yang pertama menginterupsi, buat Wonwoo sadar kalau dirinya sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan sosok pemuda ini. Sebenarnya tak mengabaikan juga, daripada mengabaikan; apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo tadi lebih cocok disebut dengan 'pura-pura sibuk' –karena tak ada satupun kalimat yang berhasil tertangkap otak meski sudah menghabiskan netranya dengan membaca tumpukan dokumen.

Kembali pikiran waras menampar, buat Wonwoo teringat dengan pertanyaan yang belum dijawabnya. "Yang lain sedang melakukan riset." Ah, sial. Nada suara Wonwoo lebih dingin dari apa yang diharapkannya. "Jadi, hari ini kau akan rapat denganku saja." Lanjutan kalimat ini benar-benar membuat Wonwoo gugup, namun reaksi dari Mingyu melunturkan segalanya.

Mingyu yang diam, menatap sembarang –bukan menatap Wonwoo. Hei, ini hanya rapat, jadi kenapa Mingyu harus menatap Wonwoo? _Kau hanya terlalu berharap, Won._

"Jadi, apa yang diperlukan klub basket untuk pekan olahraga nanti?" _Dan apa yang kau perlukan agar bisa menyentuhku lagi?_

"Seperti tahun sebelumnya, beberapa bola baru dan juga seragam."

"Apa seragam yang lama sudah rusak?" _Apa aku tidak menggoda lagi? Jadi kau tidak menyentuhku sekarang?_

"Seragam yang lama terlihat –ugh, norak."

Wonwoo tertawa, bukan karena jawaban Mingyu yang terdengar bodoh bagi dirinya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Melainkan menertawakan suara imajiner dalam kepala yang ikut bicara saat celah bibirnya merangkai kata. Ia takut saja sebuah frasa yang dilantunkan oleh suara imajiner malah keluar melalui celah bibir, ia tak mau keceplosan. Atau apapun itu yang membuat dirinya terlihat makin bodoh lagi.

Cukup hari itu saja Wonwoo merasa dirinya bodoh saat tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap manik karamel Mingyu yang juga menatap kearahnya, tapi kemudian Mingyu langsung berbalik dan pergi dari kantin. Ya, interaksi kedua Wonwoo dengan Mingyu (setelah kejadian di toilet sekolah) adalah di kantin. Walaupun Wonwoo ragu menyebut kejadian itu sebagai interaksi, dan setelahnya sukses membuat Wonwoo kehilangan selera makan.

Wonwoo tak dapat melihat atau memprediksikan bagaimana ekspresi Mingyu saat dirinya melontarkan tawa, karena dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dan berbalik –bukan untuk meninggalkan lelaki berkulit tan itu sama seperti yang Mingyu lakukan pada dirinya tempo hari dikantin, melainkan untuk mengambil lembar kertas yang dikenalinya sebagai formulir.

"Kau harus mengisi formu –ah!" Wonwoo berbalik, hendak memberikan secarik kertas dalam genggaman. Namun tak memperkirakan jarak tubuh dan pinggiran sofa yang terlampau dekat, dan sekarang harus berakhir dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang jatuh dengan bebas diatas sofa.

Dengan tubuh Mingyu yang berada diantara tubuhnya dan sofa.

Kelopak Wonwoo terbelalak, walaupun celah diantara manik karamelnya tak bisa benar-benar melebar. Pandangannya terkunci pada bola cokelat dalam kelopak Mingyu yang tengah balas menatap dengan sama terkejutnya.

Wonwoo. Mingyu. Dan sofa. Kira-kira begitu jika diurutkan posisinya dari atas, semuanya jauh dari bayangan si pemuda pucat –namun tak buruk. Karena meski bukan Wonwoo yang ditindih, ia sudah cukup senang dengan dirinya yang bisa menindih tubuh Mingyu.

Ah, seharusnya tidak senang. Mingyu pasti mengiranya lelaki gampangan yang bisa kapan saja menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk disentuh.

Persetan dengan lelaki gampangan, Wonwoo lebih tahu dari siapapun kalau dirinya memang ingin disentuh oleh Mingyu.

"A –aku.."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hah?"

Otak Wonwoo seolah lumpuh, tak bisa lagi mengirimkan perintah pada tubuhnya untuk menyingkir dari posisinya yang menindih Mingyu. Tubuh berkulit pucat itu malah terkesan kaku berada diatas lelaki tan yang sedang menyamping. (Dan berterimakasihlah pada posisi Mingyu yang sedikit menyamping, dengan pinggang dan tungkainya yang tetap seperti saat duduk tadi; sehingga Wonwoo tak menyadari kalau diantara selangkangan Mingyu ada ereksi yang hampir belasan menit ditahannya.)

"Aku bilang, aku minta maaf. Maaf, Wonwoo."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hampir memperkosamu di toilet sekolah."

Dan kini Wonwoo sadar, sedaritadi percakapaannya dilakukan dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak berubah. Ini pasti membuat pinggang Mingyu sakit.

"Kenapa?" Kata tanya yang sama terlontar, kali ini diiringi dengan pergerakan tubuh Wonwoo yang bangkit. Kali ini Wonwoo berdiri, sedang Mingyu masih dengan posisi setengah duduknya. Wonwoo yang sedikit menunduk, dan Mingyu yang sedikit menengadah untuk membawa manik karamel mereka tetap berada dalam satu pandangan.

Mingyu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Ia malah menghela napasnya, Wonwoo serasa seperti seorang guru yang memberikan pertanyaan kelampau sulit hingga muridnya kehabisan cara untuk menjawab. Raut Mingyu sekarang benar-benar mencerminkan apa makna dari kata frustasi. Apa pertanyaan Wonwoo memang benar-benar sulit dijawab dengan kata?

Membawa dirinya kembali berdiri tegak, kini netra Wonwoo disuguhi Mingyu yang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu, mungkin karena aku manusia jahat." Jawaban Mingyu terdengar lemah, dan terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengakui kejahatannya di bilik dosa.

" _Kau tidak jahat, aku malah menyukai perlakuanmu. Mari kita lakukan sekali lagi. Disini._ " Inginnya Wonwoo berkata seperti itu, namun tentu harga diri melarang keras deretan kalimat itu untuk keluar. Celah bibirnya malah melakukan inisiatif. "Aku rasa masalah itu tidak usah diperpanjang lagi." Itu yang berhasil keluar dalam bentuk frasa, membuat perasaan ngilu merasuk dalam hatinya.

Sungguh, Wonwoo tak mengerti.

Tubuhnya menginginkannya. Tapi hatinya menolak. _Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menyukai sesama jenis?_

xxxXxxxXxxx

Mungkin dua hari, atau tiga hari setelah Wonwoo melakukan rapat dengan Mingyu –entahlah Wonwoo sendiri tak menghitung. Lebih tepatnya tak mau menghitung.

Karena setiap mengingat kejadian itu, hatinya terasa ngilu. Setelah permintaan maaf dan sebuah pernyataan dari mulut Mingyu, kalau pria tan itu hampir memperkosa Wonwoo; esoknya Mingyu sukses menjadi sosok asing yang membuat Wonwoo terluka. Bukan berarti selama ini Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu dengan baik hingga dirinya bisa mengatakan 'Mingyu berubah jadi sosok yang asing'.

Hanya saja Mingyu lebih asing dari sebelumnya. Selain menghindari Wonwoo secara terang-terangan, Wonwoo kadang mendapati Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk yang tak bisa diartikan makna dibalik manik karamel itu.

Apa marah?

Kecewa?

Atau malah jijik?

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu. Anggap saja ia tidak peka, tapi Wonwoo memang benar-benar tak mendapati satu pun petunjuk dari tatapan yang ditujukan Mingyu itu.

"Ketua!" Panggilan yang disertai tepukan pada bahu menyadarkan Wonwoo soal eksistensi diri yang tengah berada dikantin, dengan sebuah sendok yang digenggam sementara mulutnya mengunyah makanan tanpa selera sedikit pun. Wonwoo menoleh pada sumber suara, tapi celah bibirnya sama sekali tak menyuarakan sahutannya. "Bagaimana rapat dengan club basket?"

 _B_ _uruk. Aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuh Mingyu, padahal posisinya sangat mendukung._

Wonwoo terdiam, lagi-lagi suara imajiner dalam kepala sudah menyuarakan jawaban terlebih dahulu meskipun celah bibir masih bungkam. "Mereka perlu bola dan seragam baru." Jawaban disuarakan setelah susah payah menelan, entah kenapa makanannya terasa pahit sekali. "Sama seperti tahun kemarin." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali tak berubah –tak ada semangat didalamnya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku masukan dalam–"

"Eunha." Kali ini Wonwoo memanggil dengan jelas nama seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan makan siang –dan juga melamunkan Mingyu-nya, manik karamel itu menatap langsung sosok gadis yang jadi kepercayaannya diantara anggota OSIS lain. "Setelah ini, bisakah kau saja yang berurusan dengan club basket?"

Alis sang gadis terlihat bertaut, Wonwoo tahu kalau Eunha pasti merasa heran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk mengatasi perasaannya yang terasa –err sakit? Ya, rasanya sakit ketika melihat Mingyu yang menjauhinya dengan terang-terangan.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan–"

"Aku mohon, jangan tanya kenapa –ikuti saja perkataanku. Mulai sekarang kau yang berurusan dengan club basket. Aku ketua OSIS, sudah sepatutnya kau mengikuti perintahku."

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak usah kesal begitu."

 _Kesal? Aku?_

Helaan napas terdengar, sepasang netra milik si pria pucat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke mangkuk yang masih terisi nasi –bahkan tak sampai setengah dari isi yang berhasil Wonwoo habiskan, tapi kenapa perutnya terasa mual?

Persetan dengan ketua, Wonwoo hanya belum siap berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu. Sial, sampai kapan ia harus menghindar seperti ini?

xxxXxxxXxxx

Lagi-lagi mood Wonwoo tak lagi berada dalam keadaan baik, selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah yang tertekuk; dan pulang dengan wajah yang ribuan kali lipat lebih buruk dari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Wonwoo tahu, ia sudah membuat sang ibu khawatir. Apalagi petang ini sang ibu menemukan tempat persembunyian selimut yang selama ini mati-matian Wonwoo coba rahasiakan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo setelah sang ibu mengetahu 'rahasia kotor' miliknya, pria pucat itu sekarang tengah duduk dipinggiran kasur dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya disini?"

"Ya Tuhan, Won. _Eomma_ tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena setiap hari kau bermimpi –aishh."

"Tapi menyembunyikannya –kau tahu kan, selimutnya jadi sangat kotor."

Baiklah, mungkin ibunya hanya peduli pada selimut yang semakin kotor karena Wonwoo menyimpannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin dua hari? Atau lebih? Entahlah, yang pasti sudah banyak tumpukan selimut yang ia sembunyikan dibawah kasurnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napasnya, menatap putra kesayangannya sambil memijat kening; entah kenapa jadi merasa pening sendiri. Sementara Wonwoo sama sekali tak bergerak se _inchi_ pun dari tempatnya, atau bahkan hanya untuk menyuarakan pembelaan atas selimut yang jadi penyebab dirinya mendapat introgasi khusus dari sang ibu.

Selimut dalam genggaman dibiarkan jatuh, kini sang ibu mendekat pada Wonwoo. Sengaja duduk disebelah Wonwoo yang setia menunduk. "Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu?"

"Ayolah, kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta hingga memimpikannya setiap malam. _Aigo_ ~ Anak _eomma_ sudah besar."

Kembali helaan napas terdengar, bahkan candaan dari sang ibu tak berhasil membuat Wonwoo buka suara. Jemari wanita paruh baya terulur, mengacak rambut Wonwoo dengan gemas. "Baiklah, kalau tidak mau bicara. Pergi ganti baju, ibu akan membuat _ramyeon_ kesukaanmu setelah mencuci semua ini."

Keputusannya begitu, walaupun tak tega membuat sang ibu penasaran; tapi Wonwoo rasa ini jalan yang paling aman yang bisa ia tempuh. Tentu, Wonwoo masih terlalu waras untuk mengatakan pada sang ibu kalau seseorang yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpinya adalah Kim Mingyu. Dan Mingyu seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan seperti apa yang dibayangkan ibunya.

Sang ibu keluar dari kamarnya dengan tumpukan selimut yang berhasil diseret, sementara Wonwoo yang sedaritadi bungkam sambil menunduk itu mulai bangkit; ikuti perintah sang ibu untuk mengganti baju seragamnya.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Baru ia berhasil melepaskan kemeja putih yang jadi seragam sekolahnya, suara bel menginterupsi gerakannya; menandakan ada tamu yang menunggu didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Won-ah, tolong buka dulu pintu –ibu masih sibuk."

Teriakan sang ibu terdengar sayup dari lantai atas kamarnya, Wonwoo tak menjawab tapi bukan juga menolak permintaan sang ibu. Toh, ia juga masih punya rasa malu untuk menolak setelah ketahuan menyembunyikan 'hal memalukan' dari sang ibu.

Buru-buru tungkai merangkai langkah, keluar kamar kemudian menuruni anak tangga. Hanya membuka pintu saja, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Bisa saja itu pedagang kue langganan ibu–

"Annyeo– Wonwoo?"

"Mingyu?"

Manik karamel Wonwoo melebar, sama halnya dengan Mingyu. Mereka sama-sama terlihat terkejut, yang berbeda hanya kondisi mereka; Mingyu berpakaian santai dengan sepiring kue yang ia bawa dan Wonwoo yang setengah telanjang karena hanya mengenakan celana seragamnya.

Tolong jangan katakan kalau Wonwoo tengah berhalusinasi melihat _ahjussi_ pedangan kue langganan ibunya sebagai Kim Mingyu si ketua team basket yang keseksiannya tak bisa Wonwoo tolerir lagi.

"Oh? Kalian saling kenal?" Suara sang ibu dari belakang menginterupsi, membuat Wonwoo berbalik guna mengalihkan pandangannya. Ya, apa saja asal bukan Mingyu yang berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. "Kau –siapa?"

" _Annyeong_ , _ahjumma_. Aku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Tetangga sebelah yang baru saja pindah, dan ini; _eomma_ menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan kue sebagai salam perkenalan."

Sial. Ini memang bukan halusinasi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To** **Be** **Continue?**

Haloha, leokims disini~

Saya mau minta maaf dulu, karena sangat melenceng dari janji untuk update kilat. Masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya kah? Jujur, saya agak buntu tentang kelanjutan ceritanya dan agak ragu untuk ngetik –tapi setelah liat review juga yang ngefavorite dan follow cerita saya ini, jadi semangat. Kk~

Chapter ini tidak ada _anuannya_? Iya, saya mau fokus sama perasaan Wonwoo juga Mingyu –bukan kontak fisiknya doang. Saya mau ngebentuk _chemistry_ bukan cuma adegan _rated_ nya aja. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau protes; silahkan, saya sudah siap '-'

Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan baca cerita saya, tidak sangka ternyata ada peminatnya juga. _Special thanks to_ **Jeonwoo1717, redhoeby93, MyLilMeowMeow, s00nbaenim, whatamitoyou, LittleOoh, mochikyung, meanie17trash, thania.thania, Kiyowonwoo, noonim, meanieslave, Kyunie** yang sudah menyempatkan isi kolom review. Terimakasih banyak!

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Bye~


End file.
